fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku
Essa história é uma adaptação da cancelada saga Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town, criada por Artyom Obs: Evitar edições nessa página Sinopse Bem vindo à Chinatown, o lar de muitos lutadores poucos conhecidos como Kim Wu e Hon fu. Uma nova jornada se inicia, um assassino anda perambulando pela cidade cometendo crimes hediondos, cada crime mais violento e nojentos que nem eu ouso detalhar. Crianças são seus alvos favoritos, e facas são seus objetos favoritos. Muitos dizem que ele tem problemas mentais ou dizem que ele merece a morte por seus crimes ,mas ninguém consegue pega-lo, e todos que tentaram foram mortos. Ryuji Yamazaki causará pânico nas ruas de Chinatown! História Chinatown - Chinatown Branch YMCA '- 16/04/17, 8:36 AM' Havia ocorrido um crime naquele local. Uma mulher, com inúmeros cortes que a deixavam irreconhecível. Esse era mais um caso do serial killer, Ryuji Yamazaki, que agora estava espalhando o terror em Chinatown. O policial, recém transferido, Hon-fu, saiu de seu carro e andou até a cena do crime, onde encontrou seu colega Carlos, enquanto inúmeros policiais mantinham os repórteres longe para que os legistas pudessem tirar mais fotos. -Ah, merda! - Exclamou Carlos, olhando para o corpo da vítima - Eu saio de um inferno para chegar em outro. -Mais uma vítima dele? - Perguntou Hon-Fun, olhando para o cadáver - O que houve com ela? -Não está óbvio? - Questionou Carlos, irritado com a pergunta - Pelas marcas de corte, o assassino usava uma faca. Nota-se arranhões nos seus braços, um sinal de que ela foi arrastada pelo chão, depois veio a parte que mais me da nojo. Assim que terminou todo o trabalho sujo, o filho da puta finalizou com ela. -Ryuji Yamazaki... - Sussurrou Hon-Fu, se lembrando daquele assassino sem escrúpulos - É a assinatura dele.... -Que doente! - Exclamou Carlos, ficando mais furioso - Vou chamar os caras pra limpar essa merda. -Já é a vigésima primeira vítima dele, ainda tem outras trinta e uma pessoas desaparecidas - Relatou Hon-fu - Não foram apenas mulheres, crianças também foram alvos dele. -Ah não, não quero uma Hell's Kitchen 2.0! - Exclamou Carlos, ficando ainda mais furioso - Vamos resolver essa merda antes que mais pessoas sejam mortas por esse maníaco. -Ryuji Yamazaki... Eu vou encontra-lo... Custe o que custar! Chinatown - Apartamento de Josuke - 16/04/17, 12:51 AM Uma aranha descia em sua tela lentamente, em um quarto onde haviam inúmeras fotos de um homem de cabelos ruivo ao lado de inúmeras crianças, também era possível ver algumas revistas de esporte espalhadas por inúmeras partes do quarto, junto com algumas luvas de boxer, e até algumas barrinhas de chocolates. Naquele ambiente bagunçado, Josuke estava dormindo, muito cansado por ter treinado bastante no dia anterior. A cicatriz de lua em suas costas era totalmente visível naquele momento. Ele permaneceu dormindo até ouvir o toque de seu celular, então rapidamente acordou e o atendeu. -Alô? - Josuke atendeu o telefone, com uma voz sonolenta. -Alô, Josuke? -Estava treinando, Nikk. -Desculpe interromper o treino garoto. Só vim te dar um aviso. -Diga. Estou ouvindo. -A senhorita Xiao Lon pediu para avisa-lo que nós recebemos um convite para sediar um sparing entre você e o atual campeão mundial dos pesos pesados, T. J. Combo. -O Sekai Champion querendo um sparing comigo? - Questionou Josuke, sem entender muito - Entendido Nikk, estou a caminho. -Está bem, lembre se, isso é só um Sparing, não é uma luta oficial. Use essa oportunidade para aprender mais e conhecer o nível de um lutador mundial. -Entendido, Nikk - Disse Josuke, com uma voz de hesitação - Sobre a Xiao Lon, você pode me responder uma? -Sim meu jovem. O que quer saber? -A Xiao Lon, ela... Ela... Está...- Disse Josuke, hesitando em terminar a frase. -Ela? - Questionou Nikk, desconfiado. -Ela que conseguiu essa proposta? -Sim sim. Foi ela mesma -Entendo - Disse Josuke, com um tom de voz hesitante - Estou a caminho. -Certo. Até logo meu jovem - Nikk se despediu, desligando o celular. -Sekai Champion querendo um Sparing comigo? Qual a razão disso? Não não, não vou pensar nisso. enho de aproveitar essa oportunidade e destruir o Sekai Champion, só assim eu saberei se fiquei forte. Josuke bloqueou a tela do celular e se levantou de sua cama, refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir, foi então que ao olhar novamente para o seu aparelho, viu que já eram 12:51 AM, tinha dormido demais e perdeu o treino matinal. -Estou atrasado! - Exclamou ele, colocando a música Alive da banda Warbly Jets. Rapidamente, foi até a sua dispensa, a abriu e começou a procurar o saco de pão, eu fazê-lo, joga dois pães na torradeira, depois foi procurar sua roupa de treino e ao encontra-la, sente o cheiro ruim de suor, então vai atrás de outras. Ao ouvir o barulho da torradeira, que sua torrada está pronta, Josuke rapidamente as pega, coloca um pão na boca enquanto veste a sua calça de treino. Assim que termina de colocar suas calças, comer as torradas, o jovem lutador finalmente coloca seu casaco, com símbolo de lua nova, depois amarra seus tênis, assim estando pronto para ir ao ginásio. -Finalmente pronto. Após terminar de se vestir, ele ouve alguém batendo em sua porta, então fica em silêncio, fingindo que não estava em casa. Após um minuto, uma carta passa de baixo da porta. Era o aluguel do apartamento de Josuke, que estava atrasado. Se ele não o pagasse logo, seria despejado. Quando pensou em pegar a carta, ele olhou para o seu celular, então correu e pulou pela janela, se pendurando pelas escadas de emergência, do lado de fora do seu apartamento, e descendo até finalmente chegar na rua, onde ele correu em direção ao ginásio. Chinatown - Mansão Hizoku '''- '''16/04/17, 13:09 PM Em uma mansão incrivelmente bela, sob os raios de sol, refletia o rosto angelical de uma jovem, através de uma janela para o mundo a fora. Ela era tão bela quanto uma rosa venenosa. O vento vazia seus lindos cabelos balançarem, como brisas da primavera. Pássaros voavam, borboletas desapareciam de sua vista, e então podia-se perceber que mesmo alguém tão belo, estava tão só. -Senhorita Xiao Lon. -Senhor Nikk - Disse a jovem, mantendo seu olhar na janela - O que ele disse? -Bem - Disse o mordomo Nikk - Ele havia perguntado se foi você que havia conseguido o Sparing. -só isso? - Questionou a jovem, desta vez olhando para o mordomo. -Sim... - Respondeu ele, relutante - Quer dizer... Não exatamente... -Por favor... - Ela fecha seus olhos e continua - Me explique, senhor Nikk. -Antes ele havia hesitado em perguntar algo sobre você... - Respondeu o mordomo, ficando apreensivo - Senhorita, está ciente do que isso significa, não é? -Por favor... - Disse ela, com um tom triste e sofrido - Não faça esse tipo de suposição, senhor Nikk. Por mais que me doa, isso não pode acontecer. -Senhorita, me desculpe dizer isto mas... Mas... Ver duas almas que se amam tentando fugir de seus sentimentos... Isso machuca meu coração... - Respondeu o velho mordomo, demonstrando toda sua dor perante a situação - Você ama o Josuke, e ele sente o mesmo por você... Não é certo reprimirem seus sentimentos desta forma... Isso não está certo... Tudo que resultar disso será uma dor maior para os dois... -Eu sei... - Ela abriu seus olhos, e então o respondeu, de uma maneira forçadamente fria, porém sentia-se sua dor. -Entendo... Agora eu irei ver o estado do mestre Duo Lon - Disse o mordomo, se retirando do quarto e deixando Xiao Lon sozinha. Xiao Lon não podia ter uma vida normal, era um luxo que ela não poderia ter. Deste criança ela era tratada como uma arma sem valor algum, querendo ser usada por seu pai, Ron, e isso lhe trouxe uma maldição. Veneno. Seu sangue é tão venenoso, que um beijo poderia matar qualquer ser humano em um instantemente. Esse fato a impedia de poder expressar seu amor por Josuke, e isso era uma tortura terrível para a jovem. Olhando para o horizonte, a jovem se lembrou de como havia encontrado Josuke há dois anos em South Town. Naquela época ele havia abandonado o Ginásio do Tom e seu espirito de luta desapareceu. Ele estava morto por dentro, não comia nada e sua saúde piorava graças ao fantasma da sua derrota. Mesmo trabalhando em um parque de diversões, vendendo bolinhos de lua, o ex-boxeador havia sido despejado de seu apartamento, morando na rua, exatamente como um mendigo. Xiao Lon presenciou tudo, e cansada de vê-lo em um estado tão deplorável, digno de pena, decidiu que iria mudar a vida de Josuke, visitando-o naquele dia e lhe oferecendo algo que poderia lhe dar uma nova motivação para continuar vivendo. -Jed... -Não existe mais Jed! - Exclamou Josuke, mal conseguindo ficar de pé - Ele morreu naquele dia... Naquele trágico dia... Ele morreu quando falhou em vingar o pai dele... Não há mais Jed... Só um desperdício de oxigênio... -Você... - Disse ela, hesitante e com um tom de tristeza - O que houve com você? -Eu falhei... - Respondeu ele, caindo sentado no chão - Eu me esforcei tanto... E falhei... Não consegui... Não fui forte o bastante... Eu... Eu... Continuo fraco... -Jed... - Disse ela - Eu estive te protegendo esse tempo todo... Não posso lê-lo sofrer desta forma... Não posso mais... Você vai morrer assim... -Eu já estou morto... Xiao Lon... - Respondeu ele, de cabeça baixa - Eu sou apenas um peso morto... Nada mais do que isso... Hahaha... Eu decepcionei a pessoa que mais importava para mim... Eu consegui fazer o que eu prometi a mim mesmo não fazer... Eu te decepcionei... -Não! - Exclamou Xiao Lon, oferecendo sua mão para Josuke - Se o Jed que eu conheci está morto, então me deixe trazê-lo de volta. Pegue minha mão, Josuke, e me deixe ajuda-lo mais uma vez. Eu vou deixar você mais forte. Vou te trazer de volta. Pegue minha mão e eu poderei salva-lo novamente. -Xiao Lon... - Disse ele, com um tom muito triste, enquanto uma enorme chuva caia sobre eles. Naquele dia, Jed oficialmente havia morrido quando Josuke pegou a mão de Xiao Lon. Para melhora-lo, a jovem levou o ex-boxeador para uma ilha deserta. Se ele sobrevivesse ao inferno, poderia sobreviver a qualquer coisa. O jovem tinha que sobreviver a aquela ilha sozinho e isso o fazia ter momentos de insanidade, por conta da solidão, por causa disso, ele fez uma cicatriz no formato de Lua nova em suas costas, algo que o lembraria de seu pai adotivo, Seijuro Yagami. A ilha era cheia de animais perigosos, Josuke quase morreu muitas vezes, porém, a cada vez que ele caia, levantava mais forte, aprendia a se adaptar ao ambiente, enquanto Xiao Lon ficava de longe observando o para garantir que ele não venha a falecer. Aquilo foi o inferno, mas apurou as suas habilidades e sua velocidade havia aumentado bastante, visto que ele tinha que correr para fugir de um animal ou correr atrás da sua comida. Depois de dois anos naquele inferno, Xiao Lon preparou tudo para trazer Josuke de volta para os ringues, escolhendo Chinatown como sua nova moradia. Como um pedido do lutador, ela contratou o aposentado boxeador, Nikk, como mordomo e treinador do recém fundado Ginásio Mūn. Desde então, ele tem se esforçado para fazer o seu melhor, e ela, tem tentado não demonstrar seus sentimentos por ele. Xiao Lon ainda se lembrava das palavras que havia proferido para Josuke disse quando ele sobreviveu ao seu treinamento naquela ilha infernal: -Jed... - Disse ela, quase lacrimejando por toda tortura que havia presenciado - Você conseguiu... -Xiao Lon... Me desculpa... - Respondeu ele, se sentindo culpado por tudo que ela havia presenciado - Eu só tenho... Magoado você... Por favor... Me perd... -Desculpa, Jed - Disse ela, abraçando o ex-boxeador com muita força, o interrompendo de imediato - Eu nunca mais irei deixar você sofrer desse jeito de novo! Eu prometo que nunca mais deixarei você sofrer assim de novo! Aquelas memórias traziam um sorriso no rosto da jovem, pois era o mais próximo de ter um amor correspondido, e isso confortava seu coração em momentos tristes e solitários. Chinatown - Ginásio Mūn - 16/04/17, 05:56 PM Josuke havia se atrasado um pouco para o sparing, entretanto, isso não importava, pois o campeão estava muito ocupado dando entrevistas e distribuindo autógrafos para os seus fãs. Após toda a coletiva de imprensa, o campeão enfrentou seus parceiros de Sparing, um a um, até chegar a vez do jovem lutador, que estava colocando suas luvas. -Você sabe como funciona, não é? - Questionou Nikk, fazendo massagem nos ombros de Josuke e oferecendo bucal - Vencer não é o mais importante. Aprenda como um lutador de nível mundial luta -Eu sei como funciona um Sparing Nikk - Respondeu Josuke, terminando de colocar as luvas e colocando o bucal na boca. -Então dê o seu melhor - Disse Nikk, entregando capacete de proteção. -Não preciso disso - Respondeu ele, andando em direção ao ringue - Eu vou lutar do meu jeito! -Hey,espere, Josuke! Josuke havia entrado no ringue, e ao olhar para o seu adversário, percebeu que o mesmo não havia colocado proteção alguma, vendo aquela atitude como arrogante. Não demorou muito para ambos entrarem em posição de luta. -Você acha que pode sobreviver ao campeão?! - Exclamou T.J. Combo, batendo com seus punhos - Então cai dentro!-Você pediu pra morrer, Sekai Champion! -Os dois conhecem as regras. Isso é um Sparing, não uma luta oficial! Então não é necessário vencer! - Alertou Nikk, ficando preocupado com os dois. -Um campeão sempre deve vencer mesmo num sparing - Disse ele, andando até as cordas e colocando os braços nelas - Eu vou vencer qualquer luta! -Prontos? - Disse Nikk, batendo no gongo com o martelinho - Lutem! Em um piscar de olhos, Josuke havia avançado tão rapidamente que já estava a centímetros do campeão, algo que assusta a todos que estavam presenciando aquela investida, inclusive o próprio T.J. Combo, que havia acabado de se virar, sendo pego de surpresa. -Que velocidade! - Exclamou Nikk, ficando surpreso - Não hesitou em nenhum momento! -Acha que isso pode parar o campeão!? - Exclamou T.J., dando um direto de Direita - Está enganado, pivete! Em um microssegundo, Josuke jogou seu corpo para o lado, sendo pego de raspão pelo soco, porém, ao invés de recuar, ele continuou avançando, assim, o braço do campeão se arrastava no rosto do jovem lutador. -Isso é o golpe de um Sekai Champion? Isso não é nada para mim! - Exclamou Josuke, dando um poderoso soco, com seu braço disponível na cara do campeão - Sinta o meu Jolt Counter! Com o impulso combinado dos dois golpes, o soco de Josuke joga o campeão contra o chão, assustando e espantando a todos que estavam assistindo aquele sparing. -Fique no chão - Disse Josuke, andando em direção ao seu corner. Todos ficaram boquiabertos perante aquele golpe assustador. Era a primeira vez que o campeão havia sido derrubado tão rapidamente, e isso o enfureceu. -Maldito! - Exclamou ele, levantando rapidamente - Me fez passar vergonha! Um amador dos pesos leves derrubar um campeão dos pesos pesados! -Fight! - Exclamou Nikk, batendo no gongo. O jovem lutador entrou em posição de luta, enquanto o campeão avançou, tomando uma postura ofensiva, desferindo um direto de direito, porém, Josuke consegue desviar para o lado, rapidamente. A vantagem dele ser um lutador de peso pena é a sua velocidade ser bem superior a de um peso pesado, mesmo um campeão mundial teria dificuldade para acompanha-lo. -Não fique se achando! - Exclamou ele, dando um salto para trás, e depois uma joelhada voadora. Josuke, rapidamente entra em uma postura defensiva, que coloca seus braços cruzados em um formato de cruz, o Cross Arm Block, assim se defendendo da joelhada, porém, ele acaba sendo jogado contra as cordas. O campeão aproveita o momento e começa a desferir inúmeros socos no jovem boxeador. Josuke, aproveita a chance, para se inclinar para trás, usando as cordas, indo para a esquerda e direita, para se desviar dos socos. -Idiota, caiu na minha armadilha! - Exclamou ele, dando um Jab de esquerda incompleto. Josuke, facilmente desviou do golpe e avançou, para dar um counter, porém, de repente, sente uma poderosa dor em seu estomago. Era um Liver Blow do campeão, que havia usado o jab como finta, para atrair o jovem lutador. O golpe foi tão violentamente poderoso, que fez o rapaz cair no chão imediatamente, vomitando muito sangue. -K.O.! - Gritou o campeão, com os punhos erguidos. -Josuke!! - Gritou Nikk, entrando no Ringue. Os repórteres tiraram muitas fotos daquele sparing e ninguém entendeu absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido. Foi rápido demais, entretanto, Josuke sentia algo de errado com aquele golpe. Não era um soco normal. Ele tinha certeza que o braço do campeão não era normal, parecia algo mecânico, foi então que ele se levantou e avançou na direção de T.J. Combo. -Josuke pare com isso! - Exclamou Nikk, tentando alcança-lo - Isso é apenas um sparing! Se continuar assim vocês dois vão se machucar para valer! -Você acha que pode derrotar o campeão? Então vem! - Exclamou T.J. Combo, correndo na direção de Josuke. O campeão deu uma cambalhota, depois uma ombrada, que logo é desviada pelo jovem lutador, que avançou dando dois jabs extremamente rápidos, porém, eles foram defendidos por T.J. Combo, que logo em seguida aplica um poderoso cruzado, mas Josuke havia tomado distância, pulando para trás e começando a saltitar ao redor dele. -Sua força é incrível, mas... - Disse Josuke, enquanto saltitava - Minha velocidade é infernal! Em um piscar de olhos, haviam vários Josukes ao redor do campeão, algo que impressionou a todos que estavam assistindo aquele sparing. O campeão não se deixou intimidar, tomando uma postura defensiva enquanto tentava acertar um dos Josukes com um direto de direita. O jovem lutador rapidamente se abaixa, com os olhos em chamas, seu punho avança na direção do rosto de T.J. Combo, prestes a dar o seu mais poderoso golpe, o Assassins Counter. T.J Combo, também estava com seu sangue muito quente, e então não recuou, desferindo um poderoso soco na direção do rosto de Josuke. Quem acertasse o golpe primeiro vencia aquela luta, porém, o perdedor seria mandado para o hospital. -Chega! - Gritou Nikk, batendo no gongo com um martelinho. Ao som do gongo, Josuke e T.J. Combo param imediatamente. Seus punhos estavam de frente para o rosto do outro. Era impossível saber quem iria vencer aquele embate, mas aquilo não era importante, pois se tratava apenas de um Sparing, não de uma luta oficial. -Você deu sorte - Disse T.J Combo, abaixando seu punho e saindo do ringue - Eu quase te mandei para o hospital. Josuke permaneceu calado e também se retirou do ringue. Uma chuva de flashes cegante o ataca, eram os repórteres tirando fotos daquele momento. Foi um dos Sparings mais emocionantes que eles puderam testemunhar e jamais encontrarão algo tão incrível quanto aquela demonstração de tenacidade. Enquanto T.J. Combo dava sua entrevista, autógrafos e outras coisas que celebridades fazem, Josuke foi para o vestiário, onde ficou pensativo sobre aquele soco que havia levado. Ele sabia que aquilo não veio de treinamento algum e isso o incomodou bastante. Chinatown - Ginásio Mūn - 16/04/17, 07:36 PM Josuke:Antes de ir,eu gostaria de falar a sós com você T.J:Não dou autógrafos,mas posso fazer uma exceção pra você#Saindo do ringue e andando até o vestiário Josuke:#Seguindo o e fechando vestiário. T.J:O que quer de mim? Josuke:Seu soco,aquilo não foi um soco normal,ainda sinto as náuseas dele T.J:Você sentiu o soco de um campeão Josuke:Eu senti o soco de um trapaceiro,o ultimo que trapaceou contra mim foi mandado para o hospital T.J:Está me ameaçando?Quase matei você por acidente Josuke:Você tem algo nos seus braços que lhe da uma força sobrehumana,esse é o segredo para você se tornar um campeão T.J:(Descobriu)Acusar alguem sem provas,eu poderia ferrar sua vida por isso Josuke:Não vou te denunciar por trapacear,eu poderia destrui-lo por isso,mas outra pessoa fará isso por mim,lembre o nome dele,Alex T.J:HAHAHA,vocês são bem engraçados dos pesos penas Josuke:Saia daqui e nunca mais volte,ou eu o mato agora mesmo T.J:Boa sorte tentando#Andando até Josuke.Te espero no futuro torneio Killer e vamos ver quem mata quem#abrindo porta do vestiário e saindo Josuke:#Virando o rosto e apertando os punhos com força Chinatown - Rua desconhecida - 20/04/17, 2:39 AM Era uma madrugada calma para um jovem casal, que estavam voltando de mais um show da artista Cristal, mais conhecida mundialmente por Dazzler, uma cantora de música disco (mesmo estilo estando em decadência atualmente). Ao término daquele show, o casal foram embora, andando pelas ruas de Chinatown, abraçados. -Que show maravilhoso amor - Disse a jovem mulher, abraçando seu namorado com mais força. -Foi incrível! - Exclamou ele, com muita alegria - Aquele show de luzes, tudo! -Eu espero que os rumores estejam errados - Respondeu ela, com um tom mais cabisbaixo. -Que rumores? -Que ela iria começar a se basear no Techno Dance. -Ah! É isso? - Disse ele - É bobagem amor, é tudo bobagem. Coisa da mídia sensacionalista, deve ter até o dedo do Clarim Diário nisso. -É você pode ter ra... - Ela respondeu, até alguém esbarrar nela - Ai! Uma figura misteriosa havia esbarrado na jovem mulher. Testemunhando tal fato, o jovem rapaz desabraçou sua namorada, parou de andar e ficou incrivelmente furioso, pois aquele homem continuava andando, nem ao menos havia pedido desculpas. -Amor?! - Questionou o jovem rapaz, olhando para a figura misteriosa que havia esbarrado em sua namorada - Hey! Olhe por onde anda, seu imbecil!!!! -Amor, não vamos perder o nosso tempo com esse idiota - Disse ela, acalmando seu namorado - Vamos para casa, por favor. -Você está certa - Disse ele, começando a andar abraçado com sua namorada novamente - O dia foi perfeito demais para ser desperdiçado com esse traste! Em um piscar de olhos, o jovem rapaz sentiu uma mão encostando em seu ombro, então uma forte energia maligna, que exala morte, começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. Ao olhar para trás, viu a silhueta de dois olhos famintos por morte e tortura. Ele não conseguia se mover, muito menos reagir, estava paralisado perante aquele ser. -Sua vadia parece deliciosa! - Exclamou o ser misterioso, com uma voz que exalava insanidade - CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Os gritos ecoaram por toda Chinatown. O jovem casal gritava por socorro, pedia ajuda, não haviam feito nada de errado, porém, ninguém estava lá para salva-los. Ninguém podia ajuda-los. Chinatown - Rua desconhecida - 20/04/17, 4:39 AM O local onde o jovem casal estava se tornou uma poça de sangue e partes de corpos mutilados espalhados por todo canto. Os legistas tiravam fotos do local, enquanto muitos policiais interrogavam pessoas próximas da cena do crime. Logo, dois homens chegam ao local e observam a tragédia que havia acontecido. -De novo, aquele maníaco!! - Exclamou Hon-fu, com uma fúria imensurável -É, mesmo padrão das outras vítimas, ele as mata, depois começa a violenta-las enquanto continua cortando elas, mesmo mortas. Isso é ser doente pra caralho! - Exclamou Carlos, ficando enojado e furioso - Cadeia não resolve isso, esse cara tem que ser mandado pra cadeira elétrica!! -De acordo com os registros, ele escapou de quatro sentenças de morte e sobreviveu a duas cadeiras elétricas - Relatou Hon-fu - Esse cara não é humano, por isso temos de pega-lo e prevenir sua fuga. -Que seja, eu acho que alguém está acobertando esse louco insano. -Isso explicaria muita coisa. -Vamos descobrir algo e fuder com esse cara! -Não podemos pedir ajuda a sua amiga da Interpol? - Questionou Hon-fu. -Não, ela está ocupada com coisas piores - Respondeu Carlos, enquanto puxava um cigarro - Organizações ultrassecretas, super humanos, lutadores com poderes extraordinários, essas merdas que não são da nossa conta. Não acho que ela iria vir aqui, perder o tempo precioso dela, para ir atrás de um psicopata doente para caralho. -Droga... -Não se preocupe garoto, nós vamos pegar esse filho da puta. Chinatown - Apartamento de Josuke - 20/04/17, 6:00 AM O jovem lutador, Josuke, se arrumava para poder enfrentar o seu dia, enquanto ele colocava o casaco, ouvia o que o repórter do Clarim diário dizia, apesar não estar prestando atenção. -Tem aumentado os casos de mortes do serial Killer Yamazaki... - Relatava a Repórter, enquanto Josuke colocava seu casaco, depois se abaixava para amarrar os cadarços - A polícia vem investigando bastante o caso, até agora foram 54 vítimas nas mãos deste homem. A polícia anda desconfiando que o assassino possa estar sendo ajudado por Al.... De repente, tudo ficou escuro. Todos os aparelhos haviam sido desligados. era uma queda de luz, algo normal no local onde o jovem lutador morava, ele já até estava acostumado com isso. Após amarrar seus cadarços, ele se levanta e vai embora, trancando a porta e começando a correr para o seu Road Work diário e matinal. Após sair de sua casa, a luz havia retornado e a TV foi ligada novamente. -As autoridades aconselham a não saírem de suas casas, pois este assassino não terá piedade - Relatou a repórter. Chinatown - Mansão Hizoku '''- '''20/04/17, 06:09 AM Na escuridão da mansão Hizoki, passando por um corredor, praticamente sem vida, chegamos ao quarto do assassino cruel conhecido como Duo Lon, onde o próprio estava descansando e tendo pesadelos terríveis, até abrir os olhos e levantar de sua cama. -Ainda... - Sussurrou ele, com uma voz fraca, até ouvir passos - É este? Que será este? Após ouvir os passos se aproximando, ele retorna para sua cama e finge que estava desacordado. Logo, ele podia ouvir sons de um assobio, porém nunca havia escutado antes. Era um desconhecido, que estava entrando em seu quarto. -Lai la lai la lai la! - Cantou um homem de idade, enquanto segurava um balde com água e esponja, e se aproximava de Duo Lon - Tsukamikaketa atsui ude o! Duo Lon considerava um erro alguém se aproximar dele, considerava um erro pior alguém assobiar ou cantar uma música tão estupida, pois lhe daria uma localização exata. Poderia facilmente matar qualquer um com todos esses requisitos, mas o jovem assassino ainda queria respostas. - Furihodoite kimi wa deteyuku - Cantou o homem, pondo balde no chão, ao lado da cama de Duo Lon, pegando esponja - Wazuka ni furueru shiroi gaun ni Em piscar de olhos, o corpo de Duo Lon entrou em decomposição numa velocidade assustadora, até virar poeira, então ele ressurge atrás daquele homem de idade, e aponta o seu dedo para o pescoço daquele que estava em seu quarto, pronto para executa-lo. -Me diga onde eu estou - Disse Duo Lon, com uma voz fria - e jurarei que isto será rápido e indolor. -S-Senhor Duo Lon, finalmente acordou! - Exclamou o senhor de idade, ficando imóvel. -Por que é importante que eu acorde? - Questionou Duo Lon, começando a suspeitar de algo - Me responda, antes que te faça preferir uma morte rápida pelas intensas torturas que você passará nas minhas mãos! -Mas hein? Alguns segundos depois, uma silhueta entrou no quarto e segurou o braço de Duo Lon, o impedindo de fazer qualquer movimento. Ao olhar para a pessoa que estava lhe segurando, ele reviu um rosto que sentiu muita saudade, sua irmã, Xiao Lon. -Não posso permitir que você tire a vida dele, gē ge. -Xiao Lon? - Questionou Duo Lon, ficando feliz e um pouco confuso. -Senhorita Xiao Lon, eu ficaria feliz de continuar trabalhando aqui, e mais ainda se eu ficasse vivo! -Quem é este homem, Xiao Lon? -Gē ge, pode soltar o senhor Nikk - Disse Xiao Lon, soltando o braço de seu irmão - Ele é nosso amigo. -Amigo? - Questionou ele, abaixando seu braço e se afastando um pouco de Nikk -Mordomo, para ser exato. -Mordomo? -Gē ge, você tinha se tornado um pião para o Drácula e ficou desacordado por muito tempo - Relatou Xiao Lon, se aproximando de seu irmão - Graças a uma pessoa, que você ainda irá conhecer, eu consegui acha-lo e trazê-lo para cá, onde pôde descansar em segurança. Duo Lon se lembrou de quando era um avatar da morte, servindo ao Lorde Drácula, na ausência da própria morte, entretanto, parecia que o senhor das trevas havia sido derrotado e isso lhe libertou deste fardo, pelo menos era o que ele imaginava. -Enquanto você esteve desacordado, o senhor Nikk ficou cuidando de você - Disse ela, pondo a mão no rosto de seu irmão - Como eu havia pedido -Cuidar? -Lembra que você falou em me torturar - Disse Nikk, levantando um balde. Então... dar banho em você já era uma tortura terrível, mestre Duo Lon. Chinatown - Columbus Park - 20/04/17, 10:31 AM Josuke continuava sua rotina de treinamento: Road Work, Shadow Boxing, treinamento de jabs, agachamentos, entre muitos outros exercícios para se melhorar fisicamente, enquanto perdia mais peso para aumentar a sua velocidade. -Minha velocidade e minha resistência aumentaram muito desde que segui esse caminho - Parando de correr, então entra em posição de luta e começa a dar vários socos no ar - Mas eu ainda não sei se estou forte para isso. Após alguns minutos, ele parou de dar seus socos e voltou a correr, então começou a lembrar da primeira vez que viu aquela mulher. Naquela época, ele se considerava fraco, uma pessoa mais emotiva que não treinou o bastante, e isso o fez perder o espírito de luta. -''Você! - Exclamou ele, apertando punho com força, enquanto se lembrava de Seijuro sendo preso pela policia.'' -''Se acalma cara! - Disse Alex, ficando preocupado.'' -''Não me mande me acalmar! - Gritou Josuke, enquanto começava a lacrimejar de ódio -Ela foi responsável por tudo!'' -N''ão perca a cabeça!'' -''Foi tudo sua culpa! - Exclamou ele, ficando ainda mais furioso e avançando na direção daquela mulher -Tudo!'' Naquele dia, mesmo com uma fúria cessante, Josuke foi derrotado e sua família não foi vingada. Após aquele dia, ele abandonou o Ginásio de Tom e se mudou para Chinatown, onde começou uma nova vida, graças a Xiao Lon, seguindo um novo caminho, um novo rumo, tudo em prol de sua vingança. -Será que eu continuo fraco? - Questionou ele, enquanto olhava para o seu punho - Eu não sei... Preciso encontrar essa resposta... Será que realmente, todo esse meu esforço é em vão? Será que somente poder é necessário hoje em dia? Ninguém mais almeja uma luta a moda antiga? Só socos e chutes... Uma luta a moda antiga me torna fraco? Do que adianta toda essa disciplina se ela não aumentar a minha força? Novamente, Josuke volta a correr o mais rápido que podia, mais uma vez se pegando em seus pensamentos reflexivos e relembrando os momentos que passou em toda sua vida, e na única vez que encontrou seu objetivo, na única vez que havia se encontrado com aquela mulher, ele falhou. Isso era algo que o assombrava muito, diferente dela, o jovem lutador não teve muitas experiências com lutadores famosos, ele nunca conheceu Terry Bogard, Ken Masters, entre outros lutadores. O mais próximo disso foi quando assistiu ao torneio World Warrior, que foi a primeira vez que ele viu lutas de alto nível ao vivo. -Eu já consegui derrotar ex-membros dos cães do inferno sozinho e sem preparo, ultimamente, eu não tenho me alimentado bem e mesmo assim possuo energia de sobra - Disse ele, freando, jogando o corpo para frente e fazendo flexões - uma refeição por dia está bastando pra mim. Mão posso passar disso porque não ganho o bastante....ainda... vendo tudo isso... eu penso em desistir... quer dizer... não vale a pena nem tentar ser o melhor... a concorrência é desleal... ganha aquele que tiver mais poder e não aquele que tiver a melhor disciplina em treinos intensos... no final, tudo se resumiu a uma competição de quem tem o poder mais destrutivo... Logo após, ele pegou o impulso, então jogou seu corpo para trás, ficando de pé novamente, então volta a correr o mais rápido que conseguia, enquanto deixava uma trilha de suor pelo chão e refletia mais sobre tudo que havia feito até agora. -Parando para pensar, eu nunca irei alcançar um nível elevado como lutador... Meus irmãos foram assassinados a sangue frio e meu pai recebeu a culpa por isso... para depois ser morto na prisão... mas eu sei que não foi ele... foi aquela mulher e eu não posso descansar enquanto não conseguir puni-la por seus crimes! -Exclamou ele, pulando na direção de uma árvore e dando um chute nela - A policia protege ela, a mídia protege ela, os outros lutadores protegem ela, é como se o mundo inteiro girasse ao redor dela... ela tem até um robô guarda-costas... E o que uma pessoa normal como eu tenho? Nada... além de dividas e responsabilidades... Isso torna impossível, mas... Ao terminar de falar aquelas frases, lentamente começam a cair algumas folhas, então o jovem lutador fica em posição de luta e soca o ar, usando apenas a sua esquerda, numa velocidade absurda. Assim, ele pega todas as folhas antes de caírem no chão. -Quem disse que seria fácil? - Questionou ele, com um sorriso otimista no rosto - Vou ficar forte, nem que eu tenha que sobreviver ao mais profundo dos abismos... Nem que eu tenha que sacrificar tudo! Eu irei ficar mais forte. Essa andorinha ainda tem muito a voar. Ao abrir sua mão, o vento acaba levando todas as folhas que ele havia pego com sua esquerda. Chinatown - ????? - 20/04/17 ??:?? Em algum lugar desconhecido de Chinatown, dois seres incrivelmente poderosos, apesar de aparentarem serem apenas crianças, estavam manipulando os eventos da cidade através de seus poderes e influências. Dois poderosos irmãos, conhecidos como os Jin. -Irmão, sente isso? - Disse, Chonshu. -Sim - Respondeu Chonrei, com um sorriso maligno - Yamazaki ainda não conseguiu capturar o usuário da força dragão que reside neste lugar. -Vamos ficar de olho. Não sabemos nada a respeito deste usuário - Disse Chonshu - Seria tolice nossa nos dar ao luxo de arriscar tudo sem uma certeza. -Sim, enquanto isso, vamos continuar acobertando o Yamazaki - Disse Chonrei, com um sorriso mais diabólico - Vamos deixar nosso cachorro se divertir no parquinho com os seus gatinhos. Uma hora nosso alvo irá aparecer. Chinatown - Mansão Hizoku - 20/04/17, 12:09 AM Na mansão Hizoku, Xiao Lon continuava preocupada com seu irmão, e sentia que algo estava lhe fazendo muito mal. -Gē ge, do que você se lembra? -Eu me lembro de tudo... Eu era o avatar da morte, mas depois da derrota que sofri nas mãos daquele guerreiro desconhecido... Eu fui abandonado por ela... E agora não sou mais um avatar da morte.... A morte é uma mulher cruel -O que importa é que eu finalmente te achei Gē ge - Disse Xiao Lon, segurando as mãos de seu irmão - E estamos juntos de novo e você está seguro -Não... - Respondeu ele, soltando as mãos de sua irmã - Não enquanto eu não matar o traidor do Ron! -Ele é nosso pai, Gē ge... -O que torna a traição dele muito pior para mim! - Exclamou Duo Lon, muito furioso - Não posso descansar enquanto não mata-lo! Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a jovem se entristece, pois ainda admirava seu pai, mesmo que ele fosse um traidor, porém amava seu irmão, pois era a única pessoa que gostava dela. Só de imaginar a ideia dos dois tentarem se matar, deixava o coração de Xiao Lon em pedaços. -Desculpe Xiao Lon - Disse Duo Lon, pondo a mão no rosto de Xiao Lon - eu te magoei de novo, não é? -Não, tudo bem - Respondeu ela, com um tom triste - Eu já estou me acostumando com isso -Você não parece contente com isso -So fique seguro, Gē ge. Por favor -Sim - Disse ele, tirando a mão do rosto de sua irmã - Eu fica... -Algum problema, Gē ge? -Eu me lembrei! - Disse Duo Lon - A morte me mostrou a localização de todos os usuários da força dragão, há uma usuário aqui! -Sim, mas... Não! - Repreendeu Xiao Lon, se colocando na frente de seu irmão - Não faça isso, Gē ge!! -É necessário - Respondeu Duo Lon, com um tom frio - Eu vou usar esse usuário de isca para atrair o traidor e então eu irei... Xiao Lon esticou o braço, assim saiu uma lâmina enorme de sua manga, logo em seguida, ela apontou a arma para o pescoço de seu irmão. Ela faria de tudo para parar essa briga desnecessária. -Não termine essa frase... por favor... -Estaria disposta a me matar só para evitar a morte do Ron? - Questionou Duo Lon, duvidando da capacidade de sua irmã - Eu te conheço melhor que qualquer um. Você não tem coragem, Xiao Lon. Você é gentil demais para ser uma assassina como eu, por isso não irá adiante com isso! -Não duvide de mim, Gē ge! -Não fique no meu caminho Xiao Lon, não quero machuca-la! - Ao falar essas palavras, começaram a sair inúmeras almas corruptas das costas de Duo Lon. -Eu também não quero machuca-lo - Disse Xiao Lon, esticando seu outro braço que revela outra enorme lâmina saindo de sua manga - Gē ge! A tensão entre os dois só aumentava. Dois assassinos prontos para fazer aquilo que foram treinados para fazer, matar. Mesmo que sejam irmãos e se gostem muito, ambos não iriam recuar perante o outro. Essa sede por morte se manteve até o momento em que o mordomo Nikk entra no quarto, com duas bandejas cheia de comida. -Nikk, hora do almoço meus mestres....! -Obrigada Senhor Nikk, mas... - Respondeu ela, encarando seu irmão - Não iremos comer agora. -Senhorita Xiao Lon... Mestre Duo Lon... -Calado mordomo!! - Exclamou Duo Lon, furioso pela interferência de Nikk. -O que disse mestre, Duo Lon? -Não se intrometa nos assuntos do clã Hizoku! - Exclamou Duo Lon, destilando sua raiva em Nikk - Você é um mero mordomo, Não deve dar opinião ou ordem, Deveria ser grato por estar nos servindo e... -EU LA QUERO SABER SOBRE O PROBLEMA DO CLÃ DE VOCÊS!!!!! EU NÃO FIZ ESSA COMIDA ATOA PRA VOCÊS SE MATAREM E NÃO COMEREM!!! - Nikk gritou tão alto que fez com que suas roupas e cabelos se balançassem de Duo Lon e Xiao Lon balançassem violentamente - SE UM DE VOCÊS MORREREM, ADVINHEM QUEM TERIA QUE LIMPAR A SUJEIRA??? O MORDOMO AQUI!!!! AGORA VÃO COMER ESSA COMIDA QUE EU FIZ, ANTES QUE EU MESMO MATE OS DOIS, OUVIRAM? PRO INFERNO ESSE NEGÓCIO DE CLÃ, VÃO COMER ISSO QUE EU FIZ E VÃO AGRADECER A COMIDA QUE EU FIZ!!! O QUE FAZEM PARADOS AÍ? VÃO PEGAR SEUS PRATOS AGORA!! -Hahaha - Xiao Lon riu, enquanto escondia suas lâminas - Eu acho melhor ouvirmos o senhor Nikk. -Está bem... - Disse Duo Lon, enquanto as almas corrompidas retornam para seu corpo. -Obrigada senhor Nikk - Disse Xiao Lon, se aproximando de seu mordomo e pegando uma das bandejas - Você é realmente o melhor amigo que podíamos ter. -Amigo? -Disponha senhorita, Xiao Lon. -Onde será que a Xiao Lon arranjou esse mordomo? -Mestre Duo Lon, o senhor não veio pegar sua bandeja - Disse o mordomo Nikk, com um olhar furioso - Não me faça obriga-lo! -Está bem, eu vou comer também. Chinatown - New York City Police Department - 5th Precinct - 21/04/17, 07:41 AM Hon fu, o jovem ex-detetive, que agora se tornou um policial, e agora se mudou para Chinatown, onde deseja manter a paz e trazer a justiça para aquele lugar, que se tornou um alvo de muitos chefões do crime. Sentado em sua cadeira, ele olha para sua foto, tirada no Pao Pao Café. Relembrando aquela época feliz e divertido que se nega a retornar, até Carlos entrar na sua sala. -Então meu rapaz, nenhuma merda deixado pelo maníaco? -De acordo com nossos registros - Respondeu ele, guardando a foto em seu sobretudo - Ele não fez nenhuma vítima. Pelo menos, é o que acreditamos. Nenhum cadáver foi encontrado e ninguém foi dado como desaparecido. -Bom, eu andei investigando essa merda toda - Disse Carlos, se aproximando de Hon-fu com uma pasta de documentos - Eu tive que ler uma caralhada de papéis e encontrei algo interessante. -Diga Carlos. -Veja isso aqui - Disse Carlos, jogando a pasta na mesa e sentando em uma cadeira - Algumas das vítimas eram ex-membros da gangue cães do inferno. -Cães do inferno? - Questionou Hon-fu, pegando a pasta e olhando as fotos dentro dela. -Uns viados de Hell's Kitchen. Eu pesquisei isso mais a fundo e acredito que descobri quem é o filho da puta que ajuda o maníaco - Respondeu Carlos, tirando papel de dentro da jaqueta e jogando na mesa - Olha isso aqui. -O que é isso? - Perguntou Hon-Fu, largando a pasta e pegando o papel. -Essa porra, é um caso relatado por drogados e ex-membros dos cães do inferno. De acordo com esse caso, eles dizem ter sido espancados por um cara. Ainda não descobrirmos quem foi o responsável por ter arrebentado aqueles drogados. -Mas Carlos, qual seria o motivo desse cara ajudar o Yamazaki? Ele não já arrebentou todos? -Terminar o serviço meu rapaz. Ninguém normal conseguiria lidar com um monte de drogados sozinho, então aí está a justificativa. Acredite em mim, já vi muita merda assim em meus anos de carreira, filho. -Vou investigar sobre isso - Disse Hon-Fu, ficando pensativo - Não seria uma boa chamar a Interpol ou o FBI? -Eu já te falei - Disse Carlos, se levantando e olhando para a janela - Eles estão ocupados demais com peixes grandes. Nós só temos que pescar esse peixe boi e fritar. Não seria nada bom termos uma Chun-li aqui só para prender um bandido local. Isso abalaria a confiança da população na nossa capacidade. -Você está certo. Temos de trazer a justiça nós mesmos -Assim que se fala garoto! Vamos ir mais afundo nisso! Chinatown - Ginásio Mūn - 21/04/17, 05:50 PM academia Josuke:# dando jabs rápidos no saco de pancadas e então depois da um pequeno pulo e um chute nele Nikk:# entrando. Ufff, você sempre chega aqui cedo rapaz, tente ser menos pontual Josuke:# dando dois jabs e então um direto de direita Nikk:tanto faz, vamos continuar o treino, só tente não ir para a mansão nestes dias Josuke: por que Nikk? Aconteceu algo com a Xiao... Com a mansão? Nikk:Sim, o irmão dela acordou e ele não é muito de gostar de visitantes, sério, ele tentou me matar, tive de coloca lo em seu lugar Josuke: entendo, então você pode dar recados por mim? Nikk:que tipo de recados? Josuke:são segredos, pode ou não pode? Nikk:claro que posso (adoro amor juvenil) mas vamos ao treino, essa raposa velha falou demais e te treinou de menos # pondo luvas Josuke:sim Nikk:venha! Josuke:# avançando na direção de Nikk em diaparado 4/22/16, 5:50 PM . ruas Policias:#Vendo uma pixação com sangue na parede escrita "Advinha quem ta gostando de abater a carne" Carlos:#chegando logo atrás.Mas que merda é essa? Hon Fu:Carlos,isso está tomando proporções altas demais Carlos:Altas?Isso ta pior do que os dias que eu vou visitar minha sogra,isso está um caos Hon Fu:Vou aproveitar essa situação para prescionar o prefeito a colocar cameras na cidade,assim poderemos descobrir onde esse maníaco se esconde Carlos:Faz isso,to cansado de ver tanta merda numa cidade só,não bastava Hell's Kitchen 4/22/16, 6:52 PM 2:07 2:07 outro lugar #Haviam vários pingos de sangue espalhados pela calçada,sangue escorrendo para o esgoto enquanto o corpo de uma mulher violentada e cortada estava na frente de Yamazaki Yamazaki:#com mão no bolso e respirando ofegante enquanto pingava sangue de sua faca.Chaaaaaa.....#Saia vapor de sua boca.(Só mais um pouco...eu ainda tenho fome...esse rango não está me satisfazendo... quero mais,mais um pouco dessa carne suculenta...)Me alimente mais!!!Estou com fome!!!#Acertando flickers no corpo que estava no chão,assim espalhando mais sangue por todo chão Policial:Parado ai!#Apontando arma para Yamazaki. Yamazaki:Hã?#Parando,se virando lentamente para guarda e olhando fixamente para o guarda.(Carne...novaaaaaa ?) chaaaaa....#Saindo vapor da boca Policial:Fique parado ai ou eu atiro! Yamazaki:#Lambendo os beiços.(Sentir a minha faca penetrar essa carne...saber apreciar um bom rango....e ainda de primeira....)#Mandando um sorriso sinistro.(Mas o que importa....Eu só preciso de metade do corpo dele...o resto é cortar em picadinhos...Eu já fico com água na boca só de pensar nessa comida deliciosa que está na minha frente...)Chaaaa...#Saindo vapor da boca Policial:#pegando rádio.Eu achei o procurado,Ryuji Yamazaki Rádio:Carlos:O que?Onde? Yamazaki:#segurando faca com força enquanto mão treme.(Estou faminto....minha mão já não está mais me obedecendo....fuja...antes que eu sacie minha fome...fuja...rápido...rápido...rápidoooo) Policial:na esquina,próximo ao restaurante do Law Rádio:Carlos:Estamos indo a caminho,não faça nenhuma estupidez porra!Esse cara é perigoso,está ouvindo? Yamazaki:Eu não resisto#Correndo na direção de Policial em disparado com faca na mão Policial:Para trás!#Puxando arma Yamazaki:#Perfurando Policial com faca várias vezes e decepando mão de policial assim arma cai no chão e rádio também Rádio:Carlos:Policial?Policial?Droga,vamos ir ai Policial:Arghhhh >< Maldito!Filho da p...Argh!!#caindo de joelhos,sangue caindo bastando no chão e pondo mão no braço decepado Yamazaki:(EU NÃO RESISTO...EU PRECISO ME ALIMENTAR)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!#batendo com flickers de dois braços no policial várias vezes Policial:AHHH PARE PARE!!! Yamazaki:#abrindo boca mordendo cabeça de policial e a arrancando fora assim saindo muito sangue.Hahahahaha Chaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! #Corpo de Policial caindo no chão enquanto sangrava bastante 4/22/16, 10:16 PM mansão Hizoku Xiao Lon: # na janela de seu quarto, o brilho do luar refletia sobre sua pele branca, fazendo parecer que ela brilhava diante a lua (Tsubame :ele está bem) quem será este? Ele parece ser alguém mais ligado a nossas tradições, suas vestimentas lembravam as nossas, quem você acha que ele pode ser, Oni-chan? Duo Lon:# saindo da escuridão. Como soube que eu estava aqui? Xiao Lon:também fui treinada por nosso clã, não se engane por minha gentileza Oni-chan Duo Lon:Me desculpe por substima-la, eu não devia Xiao Lon:está tudo bem, o que eu quero já está feito Duo Lon:e o que seria? Xiao Lon:(as pessoas que eu mais amo estão seguras... Josuke... ) você estar seguro, Oni-chan, eu prezo muito por sua segurança Duo Lon:Eu lhe preocupei bastante, me desculpe mais vez, só que, eu ainda irei atrás do Ron Xiao Lon:Entendo, é inevitável, mas eu tentarei impedi-lo Duo Lon:Ele é um traidor e merece a morte Xiao Lon:Ele é nosso pai,ele merece nosso perdão Duo Lon:Não deixe sua gentileza afetar seu julgamento irmã,qualquer traidor merece a morte, independente de quem seja, a morte deve ser a única recompensa para estas pessoas Xiao Lon:você está falando como ele Duo Lon:!!! Xiao Lon:Oni-chan, pense no que está fazendo, não posso protege Lo para sempre Duo Lon:que ironia, eu sempre a protegia, mas agora os papéis se inverteram Xiao Lon:Isso é sério, não suportaria perder você Duo Lon:E não vai, eu prometo #se virando e andando Xiao Lon:Aonde vai? Duo Lon:Rumo em direção as sombras do silêncio Xiao Lon. # desaparecendo na escuridão Xiao Lon: (Oni-chan...) 4/23/16, 2:08 PM . ginásio Josuke:#Sentado no chão. Nikk:Você ainda não me respondeu #Sentando do lado de Josuke.Por que você quer que uma raposa velha como eu te treine? Josuke:por que você já enfrentou o que eu enfrento agora Nikk:! Josuke:Eu conheço sua história Nikk,meu pai me contava sobre ela e sobre seu trágico fim,eu soube de tudo Nikk:Soube?Poucos se importam com lutadores acabados como eu Josuke:Eu que pedi a Xiao Lon para contrata-lo como mordomo,eu soube que você estava com grandes problemas financeiros desde que teve de se aposentar,o que eu fiz pode não ser o bastante para ajuda-lo,mas eu queria ajudar você,te dando um lar que eu não tenho Nikk:Tirando algumas coisas,aqui é um bom lugar garoto,eu não sei como eu sobreviveria se não fosse sua ajuda,obrigado Josuke Josuke:#abaixando cabeça Nikk:Mas por que você não pede para Xiao Lon te ensinar os golpes do clã dela,você poderia ser imparável Josuke:Nikk,eu não posso,não quero atalhos para ficar mais forte,quero ficar mais forte da maneira correta,sem poderes,sem trapaças e com esforço Nikk:Falou como um verdadeiro lutador rapaz,gosto do seu modo de agir,é uma honra ser seu treinador Josuke:Agora eu preciso ir,tenho de descansar para poder trabalhar,obrigado pelo treino Nikk#abrindo porta,saindo e fechando porta Nikk:(Mesmo Xiao Lon sendo rica,ele prefere batalhar para conseguir tudo,ele faz o dobro do esforço para conseguir algo comparado a outros lutadores,rapaz,eu espero que você voa muito longe) 4/24/16, 12:35 PM . posto de polícia Tv:reporter: o serial Killer Yamazaki acaba de fazer mais uma vítima, dessa vez um policial que... #desligando Carlos:ainda bem que você desligou esse caralho Hon fu:Agora foi um de nós Carlos, esse maldito! Atacou um policial, isso me deixa irritado! Carlos:Eu também fico irritado com isso garoto, esse viado não vai se safar dessa, não enquanto eu estiver nesse caso Hon Fu: Sobre a pista, estamos analisando bastante para descobrir quem foi o responsável por ter batido nos drogados Carlos: finalmente esses caras terão utilidade, iai? Hon fu:alguns não se lembram, outros tem dificuldade de descrever o agressor, mas estamos chegando perto Carlos: ótimo, isso vai nos dar a vantagem . 7:54 7:54 4/24/16, 2:29 PM . ruas de Chinatown Josuke:#Correndo até que ve uma mochila no chão.Hm?#Parando.(Eu já vi essa mochila antes)#Se abaixando,abrindo mochila,pegando caderno,abrindo e olhando as informações nele(Nome dele é Eddie Hunter,por sorte,ele também anotou o endereço no caderno,queria que mais pessoas fizessem isso)#Colocando caderno dentro da mochila e a fechando.(Posso me atrasar um pouco,não tem problema)#segurando mochila(A minha sorte é que essa casa é bem perto)#Correndo Kim Wu:#Passando por Josuke enquanto falava no celular.Sério? mas sábado não da pra mim,eu vou estar ocupada Josuke:#Olhando para trás enquanto corre(Que estranho,tive a sensação que...deixa,eu tenho que entregar essa mochila para o tal Eddie Hunter)#olhando para frente e correndo mais rápido Kim Wu:Não,esse estilo não,isso vai ficar terrivel,escuta o que eu te digo,sei bem desse assunto#Entrando num beco Jago:#Surgindo na frente de Kim Wu Kim Wu:(Jago?)Te ligo depois #Desligando celular e guardando.O que você quer agora Jago?Isso é por eu ter faltado o treino de hoje? Jago:#balançando cabeça para esquerda e direita. Kim Wu:Então o qu... Jago:#apontando Kim Wu:!#Virando o rosto e vendo Fulgore Jago:Seu treino vai te perseguir até que você esteja preparada Kim Wu,derrote este robô Kim Wu:Ta bom,eu só queria uma folga,mas você não da Fulgore:Alvo localizado,Objetivo:Eliminar Kim Wu:Hey sucata,eu tenho um maldito dragão,então você sabe como isso acaba Jago:Se precisar de ajuda,eu... Kim Wu:Não precisa Jago,eu dou conta dele.#pegando nunchuncks e girando enquanto anda Fulgore:#Disparando Laser Kim Wu:#pulando por cima,bate com as pernas no chão em lados opostos,causando uma explosão de chamas azuis,levanta,girando Nunchucks várias vezes,depois dando dois chutes rodados com a esquerda e então finaliza dando três chutes diretos de direita Jago:Muito bem,usou suas pernas para complementar seus golpes e finaliza-los Kim Wu:Pode falar,isso foi um hiper combo Fulgore:#se levantando e disparando rajadas com suas garras Kim Wu:#entra em uma postura defensiva,na batida, o ataque é parado e Kim Wu carrega seu espírito do dragão. Jago:Bom uso Fulgore:#Se teleporta pisa no chão,da um tiro de laser no pé de Kim,depois gira o corpo como balé,então usa propursores para atropelar ela e por ultimo dispara projétil de garra Kim Wu:#Sendo atingida e caindo para trás enquanto seu sangue caia junto.Argh,essa lata velha Jago:Kim Wu,precisa de ajuda,seus ferimentos podem não ser graves,mas vão te prejudicar Kim Wu:Seria pior Jago#Se levantando.Mas a roupa que eu fiz me protegeu bem,só foi um pequeno arranhão Fulgore:#Teleportando para trás de Kim,pisando,dando giro com garras Kim Wu:#Defendendo golpes,depois desferindo vários golpes de Nunchucks Fulgore:#Atirando Laser e parando combo Jago:Um Combo Breaker! Kim Wu:Argh!#Sendo empurrada para trás,se levantando.Vou te mandar pro ferro velho.#Avançando,desferindo chutes baixo,medio e alto três vezes,então batendo com Nunchucks e disparando espirito do dragão Fulgore:#Atirando Laser no chute médio e parando combo Kim Wu:#Sendo empurrada para trás(Que droga,de novo!) Jago:Kim Wu,mude seu padrão de ataque ou o oponente poderá ler você como um livro Kim Wu:Eu entendi...Entendi...professor#Se levantando' Fulgore:#Avançando e desferindo golpes com suas garras Jago: Foque na batalha Kim Wu ou você será dilaceralada por seu oponente,use o espirito do dragão para ajuda-la,não deixe seu corpo fazer tudo sozinho, Kim Wu:Isso é fácil#defendendo com Nunchucks,depois subindo em cima de Fulgore como uma escada e dando chute no dragão em sua cabeça Fulgore:#Ficando bem quente e se levantando Kim Wu:Isso ta fácil Jago:Não substime o inimigo Kim Wu Fulgore:#levantando,peito se abre e dispara um raio laser Kim Wu:Eu to falando,isso é fácil Jago:Cuidado Kim Wu! Kim Wu:Cuidado com o q...#Sendo atingida em cheio pelo raio laser Jago:Droga!Kim Wu! Kim Wu:#se levantando com dificuldade.Não me ajude...eu posso fazer isso sozinha Fulgore:#Ficando invisivel Jago:Kim Wu! Cuidado! Kim Wu:! Fulgore:#Dando um shoryuken com suas garras Kim Wu:Argh! ><#Caindo no chão e desmaiando Jago:Kim Wu!#Correndo na direção dela Fulgore:#erguendo Kim Wu e apontando garra para ela Jago:Endokuken#lançando projetil Fulgore:#Sendo atingido e largando Kim Wu Jago:Seu oponente,serei eu Fulgore:#disparando laser Jago:#Pulando por cima,dando chute forte,pousando,mandando dois chutes pulando,depois Double Roundhouse e então finaliza com Tiger Fury(Um shoryuken) Fulgore:#caindo no chão,se levantando e disparando laser Jago:#mandando Wind Kick,passando pelo laser,mando dois Wind Kick e depois finalizando com dois Endokukens Fulgore:#Disparando laser no segundo Wind kick e parando combo Jago:#Sendo empurrado para trás e se levantando Fulgore:#teleportando atrás de Jago e mandando golpe de garra com propulsor Jago:#Defendeno com espada e na brecha Mandando Ultra Combo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfMjukWiV60 em Fulgore Fulgore:#Explodindo Jago:Sinto informar que seu caminho termina aqui#Se virando para Kim Wu,pegando a nos braços.Você lutou bem,sua coragem e bravura foram boas,só precisa praticar mais minha pupila#correndo rápidamente Jins:#Observando de longe Chonrei:Ela ainda não conhece a grande força do dragão,acha que é brincadeira,temos de mostrar a ela irmão Chonshu:Sim,eu queria ver quem tem a melhor força do dragão,seria interessante e divertido Chonrei:Não brinque,suas brincadeiras já custaram sua vida nas mãos do velocista azul Chonshu: #Dando lingua.Você é sério demais irmão,do que adianta poder se não podemos nos divertir Chonrei:Grrr... 4/24/16, 10:44 PM . isso,na residência dos Hunters Josuke:(Deve ser aqui)#Andando,subindo escadinha e apertando campanhia. Campanhia:#Tocando Josuke:#Ficando sério( >: I) #tocando campanhia de novo Sra.Hunter:Da um tempo,eu não quero comprar nada,vai embora Josuke:#Ficando sério e tocando campanhia Sra.Hunter:Isso não tem graça seus pestinhas,vão embora antes que eu atire em vocês Josuke:#Tocando campanhia Sra.Hunter:Quem é que está fazendo isso#Abrindo porta.Já mandei parar,meu pai acabou de ser morto,isso não tem graça,poderia voltar outra hora? hã? Josuke:#Olhando sério para Sra.Hunter . Sra.Hunter:Você...#Se aproximando. é... Josuke:Senhora eu. Sra.Hunter:Kyo Kusanagi!#Abraçando Josuke Josuke:(DO QUE ME CHAMOU???) Sra.Hunter:Finalmente voltou pra mim,senti tanta saudade desde daquele dia que você me salvou,por que não ficou comigo?me salvou e me deixou sozinha?sabia que voltaria,você é o grande herói das chamas Kusanagi,não é? Josuke:(Grrr...) Sra.Hunter:Eu fiquei muito triste quando meu pai morreu,você veu me consolar não foi? Josuke:#Olhos não podiam ser vistos Sra.Hunter:eu te amo,te amo,te amo,te amo,te amo,te amo,te amo,te amo,te amo... Josuke:Desculpe estragar sua alegria,mas eu não sou Kyo Kusanagi Sra.Hunter:Mas hein?#se afastando Josuke:Olha pra mim,não pareço um emo ou gótico musculoso Sra.Hunter:Ah...#Olhando para peitoral de Josuke.Agora que mencionou#Olhando para cintura de Josuke.você.#olhando para as pernas de Josuke e depois para seu rosto.Você é menos musculoso Josuke:Que maravilha,você deve ser mãe do Eddie Hunter Sra.Hunter:S-Sim Josuke:Ele deixou isso cair isso na rua,eu acho,vim aqui devolver#Oferecendo mochila Sra.Hunter:#ficando de boca aberta enquanto olhava para Josuke Josuke:Oe,eu vim devolver a mochila,senhora? Sra.Hunter:#mantendo o mesmo estado Josuke:#Se aproximando do ouvido dela.Eu disse que vim devolver a mochila Sra.Hunter:#Tomando um susto e indo para trás . Josuke:que maravilha,a mochila esta aqui se quiser ela Sra.Hunter:S-Sim#pegando a mochila Josuke:tenha um bom dia#se virando,descendo escadinhas e andando. Sra.Hunter:Voce tambem Josuke:#parando.a propósito,eu não sei quem era seu pai,e nao possuo dirrito de dizer isso,mas eu sinto por ele,acredito que ele tenha sido um grande homem e mesmo não tendo conhecido,eu irei rogar por ele hoje Sra.Hunter:!! Josuke:Até mais#andando Sra.Hunter:Meu pai,era um policial Josuke:#parando mais uma vez Sra.Hunter:Ele mantinha a mim e nossos filhos Adam e Eddie a salvo,ele nos protegia,eu pensei que você seria o grande heroi Kyo Kusanagi,eu pensei que alguem poderia proteger essa cidade como ele protegeu South Town e como meu pai protegia Chinatown#lagrimejando.Mas não há ninguem capaz de proteger essa cidade! Josuke:Fique quieta! Sra.Hunter: #olhando para Josuke Com lagrimas escorrendo dos olhos Josuke:Seria um desrespeito com seu pai não honrar o legado dele,não diga uma coisa dessas! Sra.Hunter:Mas... Josuke:Se Kyo Kusanagi não pode vir para proteger a cidade que seu pai protegia,então eu mesmo vou protege-la Sra.Hunter:! Josuke:A esperança existe para essa cidade,so continue acreditando#voltando a andar 4/25/16, 10:52 PM . isso na polícia Carlos:Hey meu garoto Chan Hon Fu:Ah, fala Carlos Carlos:Eu vou ter que voltar pra Hell's Kitchen Hon Fu: Que droga, você fará falta Carlos Carlos:não diga isso rapaz, você da conta disso Hon Fu:Que nada, a mente sempre foi você Carlos:Bom, não importa, eu deixei alguém pra ficar no meu lugar Hon Fu:quem? Carlos:Entre garoto! Adam:# entrando na sala. Policial Adam Hunter, espero fazer um grande trabalho Hon Fu:Hunter? Você tinha alguma relação com o policial Hunter? Adam:Ele era meu pai senhor, eu espero poder vinga-lo Carlos:Eu vou deixar vocês se conhecerem melhor, conto com vocês para resolverem esse caso na minha ausência #se virando e andando. Chinatown conta com vocês 5/9/16, 8:53 AM . Rádio:Bom dia Chinatown,hoje amanhecemos com um lindo nascer do Sol. Josuke:#amarrando sapatos,se levantando e correndo Rádio:faz mais de 14 dias que não houve nenhum caso medonho na cidade,a policia de Chinatown tem trabalhado bastante mesmo Xiao Lon:#olhando para a janela,os raios de Sol refletiam seu rosto,fazendo com que sua pele branca fizesse um brilho na cor dos raios do Sol Rádio:Maravilhas estão previstas para hoje,pois nossa cidade sediará uma competição e nela teremos o campeão regional dos pesos pesados Alex,defendendo seu título,além de termos uma luta entre um peso pena e um peso pesado,sim,Josuke Date vs Jim McCoy Kim Wu:#batendo com casca de ovo no fogão,depois partindo a e deixando cair a gema na frigideira,assim fritando o ovo Rádio:Ah!Recebemos notícias vindo de cima, parece que uma ameaça perigosa conhecida como Raiden,este está tentando cometer um ataque terrorista contra a World Marshal,tomem cuidado Jago:#sentado na floresta,então se levanta e da um chute na árvore que se parte em dois com o impacto do golpe Rádio:Também há notícias que o dia hoje será ensolarado e cheio de festividades para os moradores de Chinatown,parece que vai ser bem divertido de se acompanhar Duo Lon:#Meditando no jardim enquanto almas corrompidas giram ao seu redor,mas elas desaparecem ao brilho do Sol Rádio:Aqui estão os números sorteados para hoje 25\29\08\15\6,vejam se vocês conseguiram garantir o prêmio esperado,não deixem para depois Adam:#pulando e fazendo barra rapidamente Rádio:Andam rolando rumores que criaturas estranhas perambulam por Chinatown e nossa heroína Chun-li vai cuidar deles como sempre fez Josuke:#Vestindo um uniforme e vendendo bolinho de lua para estudantes. Rádio:No episódio de hoje,nossa heroína Chun-Li invade a base da Shadow Law,onde ela encara o líder da organização criminosa,Vega,cara a cara Xiao Lon:#Sorrindo ao ver Duo Lon e então, se afasta da janela e começa a andar na direção de um jardim Rádio:Chun-Li:Você nunca irá se safar das suas maldades Vega,eu vou te impedir com poder da justiça Josuke:#vendo duas crianças sentadas num banquinho.(hm...).#Pegando dois bolinhos de lua,andando até as crianças e oferecendo a elas.Comam,vocês devem estar com fome Rádio:Vega:É inútil Chun-li,meu plano é imparável,você nunca poderá impedir que ele se concretize porque eu possuo a melhor tecnologia do mundo,que fica na Tailândia Kim Wu:#andando com mãos nos bolsos e chutando uma latinha.Esses programas de rádio idiotas,não sabem que a Alemanha tem a maior tecnologia do mundo? Rádio:Chun-Li:Você vai pagar por todos os crimes,renda-se Vega ou vai enfrentar a fúria dos meus chutes! Hon Fu:#Sentado na cadeira enquanto le os arquivos de Ryuji Yamazaki. Rádio:Vega:Enfrente o meu poder supe...#Josuke desligando rádio da barraquinha Kim Wu:Ainda bem que desligou,esse programa é um porre. Josuke:A Chun-Li de verdade não é de falar tanto,ela é uma pessoa de ação Kim Wu:Conheceu a Chun-Li de verdade? Josuke:Depende se você acreditar Kim Wu:#tirando celular do bolso,vendo as horas e então pondo no bolso novamente.Tanto faz,agora não tenho tempo,na saída eu volto pra comprar um bolinho de Lua#se virando e correndo Josuke:Great,vou estar aqui na saída Narrador:Não houve muitos eventos alarmantes em Chinatown durante essa ausência,Josuke recebeu um desafio único de poder enfrentar alguém numa classe acima da dele,este era o boxeador Jim McCoy.Alex e Yugo vão lutar no mesmo dia que Josuke,fazendo com que o trio se reveja. Kim Wu acabou de sair da semana de provas,depois de sua luta com Fulgore,ela vem percebendo que Chinatown está se tornando uma cidade mais perigosa e então,ela se sente na obrigação de proteger Chinatown de qualquer perigo. Jago sente um perigo surgir no silêncio,então,ele treina conseguir força o bastante e poder sobrepujar qualquer mal oculto. Adam trabalha diariamente para manter a cidade segura de qualquer bandido,mas,ele começa a se questionar sobre os seus colegas policias,porém,ele ainda continuará trabalhando,para sustentar sua mãe e irmão mais novo. Xiao Lon mantém seu irmão sob vigilância para que ele não vá cometer os mesmos erros que seu pai,enquanto Duo Lon,trava uma batalha contra ele mesmo,tendo de escolher entre partir o coração de sua irmã ou deixar sua vingança de lado Isso é mais um dia normal na louca cidade bizarra e barulhenta . Chinatown está de volta 3:07 3:07 5/11/16, 4:07 PM . Josuke:#correndo até que vê uma mochila.(Já vi essa mochila antes)#Se lembrando(Sra.Hunter:Kyo Kusanagi!)#Ficando sério(Ah,sim,agora lembrei)#pegando a mochila e correndo.(Esse Eddie Hunter tem que ter mais cuidado com sua mochila) . isso na floresta Jago:#Meditando J.Chonshu:Olha o que encontramos irmão Jago:#Abrindo os olhos J.Chonrei:Um monge tibetano Jago:Vocês devem ser os irmãos Jin,se vieram aqui,é porque desejam algo de mim J.Chonrei:Um monge tibetano muito esperto e observador J.Chonshu:Sim,ele é Jago:Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras J.Chonrei:Conhecemos sua história monge,você é o atual hospedeiro de Gargos,não é? Jago:#Se levantando e pondo mão em sua espada J.Chonshu:Calma,não viemos lutar com você senhor monge J.Chonrei:Sabemos que você treina a menina da força dragão para que ela possa deter você,caso perca o controle sobre Gargos em seu corpo,também sabemos que Gargos muda de hospedeiro quando encontra outro que possa aguentar sua presença Jago:Se vieram barganhar,sinto lhes informar que não conseguiram J.Chonrei:Queremos um acordo,nos entregue sua aprendiz e nós a treinaremos por você Jago:Nunca farei isso,vocês não são confiáveis J.Chonshu:Imaginamos que diria isso,mas se trocar de ideia,só gritar "Apareçam dragões gêmeos" Jago:Não gritarei e nem deixarei que corrompam minha aprendiz . [ Enquanto isso,nas ruas de China Town] Josuke:#Correndo e seguindo um rastro de papel.(O que será isso?) . centro de treinamento da policia de Chinatown Adam:#dando socos no saco de pancada,depois dando um pulo e um chute violento que faz o saco de pancada voar para cima e depois voltar. Axel:Belo chute#pondo óculos de proteção,mirando nos alvos e atirando Adam:Belo chute?Foi o melhor chute que um policial já deu Axel:Superestimado#tirando óculos de proteção e colocando arma no balcão Adam:Não,subestimado#Andando até Axel.Adam Axel:Axel#Apertando mão de Adam Adam:Espero contar com sua ajuda para limpar as ruas de Chinatown Axel:Limpar?Só meter a porrada nos bandidos que tudo fica limpo Adam:hahahaha . volta para Josuke Yamazaki:#apontando uma faca para Eddie Hunter.Estou com fome,eu preciso provar...eu preciso muito...PRECISO!!!! Eddie:Socorro!O assassino! Yamazaki:Assassino?Eu sou um assassino?sou...assassino...#começa a sentir dores de cabeça então põe as mãos na cabeça.AAAAHHHHH!! Josuke:(O que é isso?Parece alguém depois de ver o filme do The King of Fighters)#Seguindo grito Eddie:Você é maluco cara,me deixa ir,meu irmão é policial Yamazaki:Você,eu já vi você,sim,você você você Eddie:Já? Yamazaki:Você é neto da minha comida anterior...SIM..Ele não foi muito delicioso,mulheres sempre são mais deliciosas#Lambendo faca. Eddie:Espera,foi você quem matou o vovô? Yamazaki:BINGOOOOOOOO!!! Eddie:Maldito!#Lacrimejando Yamazaki:Agora vou cOMER VOCÊ!!!! Josuke:#Pulando e chutando coluna de Yamazaki. Yamazaki:!!#Caindo no chão Eddie:!!!(Será que é...) Josuke:Pessoas que tentam fazer maldades com crianças,são as pessoas que mais odeio no mundo Yamazaki:Oi!#Se levantando.Não DEVIA MEXER COM MINHA COMIDA!!! Eddie:(Sim,é ele,não há dúvidas!) Josuke:#Em posição de luta.Devia ter ficado no chão Eddie:Kyo Kusanagi! Josuke:#Caindo de frente. Yamazaki:HAHAHAHAHAH#Pondo mão no bolso e deixando uma de fora. Josuke:Eu não sou Kyo Kusanagi!Eu sou Josuke,Josuke Date,o andorinha! Eddie:(Estou morto,que droga,sou muito azarado!) Yamazaki:Não ignore o PREDADOR!!!CHAAAAACHAAACHAAAA#mandando vários flickers Josuke:(Flickers jabs?)#defendendo Eddie:! Yamazaki:HAHAHAHA,VOU COMER VOCÊ TAMBÉM!!! Josuke:(cada flicker dele é como mil chutes da Chun-Li,não sei se minha defesa vai suportar isso) Yamazaki:O que foi?Não VAI tentar ME ATACAR:??? Josuke:#Defesa quebrando(Droga!)#pulando para o lado Yamazaki:NÃO VAI Fugiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr#mandando vários flickers com um braço só,seguindo Josuke Josuke:(Não da para escapar de todos os flickers,pq eles são simples jabs,só posso defender!)#Mandando Cross Arm Block e defendendo golpes,mas ficando com marcas de inchaço por onde o golpe acertava.(Argh!)#andando aos poucos enquanto recebia o golpe e mantinha defesa,porém,seu rosto também era atingido por um dos golpes o que o deixava inchado também Eddie:(Ele não desiste de jeito algum,que cara corajoso) Josuke:Eddie,fuja! Eddie:Mas e você? Josuke:Fuja agora! Eddie:(Não vou me esquecer de você)#correndo,vendo sua mochila no chão,pegando e correndo Yamazaki:Você fez minha cocoCOMIDA ESCAPAR!!#Dando flickers mais violentos Josuke:#sendo empurrado para trás com golpe.(Que força demôniaca,droga,ele está me superando) Yamazaki:CHAAAAAAA!!!!#Sendo acertado por uma kunai no braço e começando a sangrar.AAAAHHHH!!!!Maldito!!!!Vou me lembrar do seu rosto!!! Josuke:(Ele parou)#caindo sentado e respirando ofegante Yamazaki:#Correndo.Minha FACA VAI CORTAR VOCÊ EM PICADINHOS NA PRóxima vezzzzzzz#Fugindo enquanto seu sangue pinga no chão Josuke:Que sorte...obrigado por me salvar...#Fechando os olhos.Xiao...Lon.... Xiao Lon:#pousando na frente de Josuke.(Idiota,por que tentou enfrentar alguém que é mais forte que você sem um plano)#carregando o.(Pelo menos pude chegar a tempo para salva-lo,você nunca perde sua coragem)#jogando bomba de fumaça verde e então,desaparece com Josuke 5/12/16, 12:04 AM . do clã Hizoku Josuke:#com pequenos curativos e deitado numa cama Xiao Lon :Senhor Nikk me diga Nikk:Ah, não é nada senhorita Xiao Lon, ele vai ficar bem Xiao Lon :ele desmaiou senhor Nikk Nikk:Acredite senhorita, isso não foi pelo dano infligido, mas por falta de energia, Josuke só come uma vez por dia e por conta de seu treino pesado e road work ele.... Xiao Lon :entendo, não aguentou permanecer de pé Nikk:senhorita Xiao Lon, desculpe minha falta de consideração mas por que Josuke só come uma vez por dia? Seu salário como lutador devia ser o bastante, ainda tem o negócio dele de vender bolinhos em frente à uma escola, mesmo assim não lhe resta o bastante para se alimentar direito? Xiao Lon :ele já lhe disse o motivo senhor Nikk? Nikk:eu gostaria de ouvir o que a senhorita tem a dizer sobre isso, por gentileza Xiao Lon :Josuke é uma pessoa generosa, ele doa quase todo seu dinheiro para orfanatos, ele se vê no dever de ajudar os órfãos por ele ser um, apesar de adotar sua postura de Durão, Josuke continua o mesmo garoto que tenta fazer o impossível para ajudar as pessoas que necessitam, isso faz dele a pessoa mais gentil e humilde desse mundo, sinceramente, não posso tirar isso dele, pois é essa gentileza que eu admiro e amo nele Nikk:De fato, nunca conheci alguém mais gentil que o jovem Josuke, a dor que ele já passou foi enorme, foi abandonado por seus pais biológicos, vivia na miséria e pobreza desde de cedo, perdeu sua família para um incidente infeliz, seu pai adotivo foi preso e morto na prisão e mesmo passando por toda essa dor, ele não se corrompeu, traçou um caminho para ajudar as pessoas e lhes trazer esperança e tudo isso graças a você senhorita Xiao Lon Xiao Lon :não é verdade, Josuke poderia ter se corrompido ao ódio e ao rancor, eu não poderia impedir isso, mas ele lutou sozinho para impedir a corrupção da sua própria alma, eu só dei as ferramentas para que ele pudesse continuar impedindo a corrupção Nikk:entendo senhorita Xiao Lon :senhor Nikk, a dependência das pessoas é o que traz a grande ruina delas, por causa dessas coisas, pessoas fazem cometem decisões erradas, almas são corrompidas, monstros são criados e pessoas são mortas, Josuke não tem essa fraqueza porque ele realmente é um lutador que enfrenta o mundo da desvantagem ao seu redorredor. Nós do clã Hizoku, capturamos essas almas corrompidas e escravizamos elas para nosso próprio benefício, uma alma entregada ao ódio não possui liberdade, por isso existem poucos humanos que usam satsui no hado, sakki ou outra fonte derivada do ódio, porque nós os eliminamos com facilidade NIkk: (ela relata isso com tanta naturalidade, assassinos são estranhos e tristes ao mesmo tempo) vocês foram feitos um para o outro Xiao Lon :disse algo senhor Nikk? Nikk:não, nada senhorita Xiao Lon :Está bem, cuide dele por mim, vou atrás do homem que tentou feri lo#andandl#andando Nikk:espere senhorita, Josuke ainda não se recuperou dos inchaços (parecem marcas de chicotadas) vou precisar da sua ajuda para cuidar dele Xiao Lon :#parando Duo Lon:#surgindo. Vou querer uma explicação sobre isso Xiao Lon :!! Nikk:Mestre Duo Lo? Duo Lon:Lon, não se esqueça disso#andando até Xiao Lon. Agora eu entendi porque seu coração amoleceu bastante Xiao Lon : Não é o que pensa Duo Lon: Vamos conversar a sós, ninguém deve saber o que vamos discutir #almas corruptas escondem os dois e depois faz com que ambos desapareçam Nikk:mas que coisa, bom, pelo menos você é mais legal que o irmão da Xiao Lon, pena que aí da está desacordado por falta de energia, bom noite Josuke, nos vemos amanhã se você acordar #andando até a parede, apagando luzes e indo embora 5/12/16, 9:09 AM . Josuke:# abrindo os olhos. (droga, estou atrasado para o treino) # saindo da cama e correndo Nikk:espere# pegando Josuke pela gola. Você devia se hidratar primeiro Josuke:Meu nome não é Ivis pra ficar me hidratando, preciso treinar, minha próxima luta esta próxima Nikk:Estou falando pelo seu bem Josuke:Eu sei, mas não posso deixar de treinar por um instante Nikk:Teimoso como sempre, bom vamos lá, a academia nos espera# soltando Josuke Josuke:#andando Nikk:#andando . beco Yamazaki:Maldito, me machucou pra valer e ainda fui chamado de assassino # tendo uma alucinação e vendo outro Ryuji Yamazaki Ryuji:Você foi fraco, devia ter decapitado eles, você sabe como é divertido e prazeroso picar a carne Yamazaki:Eu sei que é prazeroso, mas isso não é certo, eu sinto que... Ryuji :SINTA NADA!!! Esse lugar é nosso parquinho Yamazaki: pessoas não são brinquedos.... São? Ryuji:Claro que são nossos brinquedos!! Podemos montar e desmontar todos eles porque é divertido e porque podemos Yamazaki:tem certeza? Ryuji:Eu já te enganei alguma vez? Não seja um fraco de coração mole,vá se vingar do cara que tirou nossa diversão!!! Yamazaki:Mas como eu faço isso? Como me diga por favor Ryuji:Eu vou ter de lhe ensinar tudo? PRIMEIRO ATACAREMOS O CARAÇÃO DELE!!! Arrancaremos fora e daremos para cachorros!! CHAAAAAAAA!!!! Yamazaki:# sentindo dores de cabeça. Ahhhhhhh!!! 5/12/16, 1:01 PM . ginásio Mun Josuke:# dando socos no saco de pancada, recuando e então dando um gazelle punch Nikk:Bom, seu foot work melhorou bastante garoto Josuke:É, me sinto mais leve # porta abrindo Nikk:Agora temos de melhorar o giro do seu quadril, um soco dado com um quadril girado da maneira correta,põe todo seu peso nele, fazendo seu soco ser mais efetivo Josuke:Entendi Eddie:# entrando. Finalmente te achei Nikk:? Josuke: Eddie Hunter? Eddie:Sim, sou eu mesmo Nikk:quem é esse garoto Josuke? Josuke:Eu salvei ele ontem, o que quer comigo? Não aceito presentes ou dinheiro como agradecimento, sua vida estando salva já basta Eddie:não é isso senhor, eu quero que me ensine a lutar Nikk: (isso foi inesperado) Josuke:# ficando sério Eddie:Eu faço qualquer coisa, te dou comida e tudo, só me ensine a lutar, mesmo que você ainda esteja em treinamento eu... Josuke:Está bem Eddie:que? Nikk:Haha, vou pegar a caixa de som#andando Josuke:Quem é o indigente que barganha treino por comida? Isso é uma atitude babaca e é hipocrisia minha dizer que não posso treina lo porque estou em treino, todos estão em constante treino, nunca chegaremos ao nosso ápice,até os mestres sabem disso . Eddie:então quer dizer que vai me treinar? Josuke:Sim Eddie: obrigado senhor Josuke:Não vou te ensinar minhas técnicas, você não vai ser cópia minha, vou te ensinar o básico para você criar seu estilo Eddie:tudo bem Josuke:Meus treinos são duros, mais duros que os dos campeões mundiais, você vai aguentar? Eddie:Sim, eu vou # Josuke e Eddie começam a correr por Chinatown, Josuke ficava na frente pois corria mais rápido # Eddie fazia flexões com dificuldade enquanto suava, Josuke fazia várias flexões rápidas # Eddie dando socos no saco de pancadas enquanto Josuke pulava corda rapidamente # Eddie pondo duas mãos no pescoço e endurecendo barriga enquanto Nikk jogava bolas de couro em sua barriga com força # Josuke e Eddie fazendo polichinelos rápidos # Eddie fazendo barra devagar enquanto Josuke dava ombrada numa árvore, dava socos pegando as folhas antes de caírem no chão # Josuke e Eddie fazendo Shadow Fight em frente à um rio # depois de todo o treino, ambos ficam sentados em frente ao Rio Josuke: o que achou do primeiro dia? Eddie:# transpirando muito e falando ofegante. Do... Lorido Josuke: os próximos serão assim mesmo, não vou mentir, será difícil a partir de agora, mas quem decidirá se você conseguirá alcançar seu objetivo é você Eddie:Moti...vou... Josuke:quer uma ajuda pra ir pra casa? Eddie:Cla..ro... Josuke:#carregando Eddie nas costas e correndo em disparado. Ideias descartadas Cronologia * Essa história se passa dois anos após a saga Street Fighter X TEKKEN. Personagens Josuke / Xiao Lon / Duo Lon / Ryuji Yamazaki / Carlos / Hon-Fu / Nikk Curiosidades * Algumas cenas foram refeitas para dar mais profundidade a história; * Muitos locais da história existem na vida real; * Categoria:Histórias